Teen Titan:All or Nothing
by SnowberryKiss101
Summary: You just have to read it :P


*Author's note- Hi guys, now this story isn't done, but I don't know if I should finish it. If you guys don't like it then I'll change it. Just review telling me if you want more or not :)*

P.S No hurtful reviews.

{Character note-*Violet is not Violet from The Incredible* Her real name is Violet while her hero name is Shadowgirl. She was in an experiment gone terribly wrong:her powers are to turn invisible, see the future, and she's great with kung fu.}

Running faster and faster, their feet dragging as they hit the grass. Nowhere else to hide. Their throat dry from lack of water, their legs tried from all the running. Knowing as they stood there, starring at the ocean that they would rather die and get captured than have to ask those people for help. "I heard something over here!" Their chasers were to close. They had no choice; they dove into the water sending a sign to their chasers, that they were headed to Titan Tower.

Laughs, popcorn flying, the sound of Spanish and buzzing, filled your ears as the Titans threw Violet's, two year anniversary. Raven was babysitting (with the help of Kilowatt) in the corner with Timmy Tantrum, Bobby, Melvin, and Teether, making sure they didn't take a sip of vodka. Robin and Starfire were out on the roof sneaking in a make out session. Tramm and Aqualad tried to show off in front of Bumblebee as she buzzed around. Speedy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Pantha played a video game. As Violet, Màs and Menos spoke Spanish annoying the cream out of Kole and Jinx (who had become great friends with each other). Flamebird chased after everyone to find Robin, and Argent and Hot Spot flirted a little as popcorn was getting thrown in their face by Gnarrk and Boshido who were having a popcorn fight.

"Los niños que ya vuelvo." Violet said leaving Màs and Menos. Flipping her jet black hair she waved high to Kole and Jinx as they were began talking about her old teammate, Kid Flash. Jinx gave her a wink and went back to her conversation. "HI VIOLET! Have you seen Robin?" Flamebird asked jumping from out the nowhere, her wings fluttering faster and faster as she waited patiently for an answer. "Um…" "Hey Vi." Robin said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Here he is." Violet said pushing her hair out her face. "Hi Robin." Flamebird said looking down and biting her bottom lip. "Oh hey Flamebird. You enjoying the party?" Robin asked giving her a flashing smile. "Well we are celebrating Violet's two years with the Teen Titans, and I really like her, so I was having fun. But I am surely enjoying myself now." Flamebird said giggling. Violet rolled her eyes thinking, he was looking for just a simple answer. "That's…great. Anyway, Flame do you think you get me and Violet something to drink?" Robin asked. "Sure, don't move. I'll be right back." Flamebird said blowing Robin a kiss as she ran to the kitchen counter.

Robin leaned into Violet as Flamebird walked away, trying to give Violet a kiss on the cheek. "You're so stupid." Violet said pushing Robin off of her. Robin gave Violet a tight hug as he said, "I know but that girl is super weird. Ever since I saved her life, she's become...dun, DUn, DUN...obsessive." Violet laughed letting go of Robin. She stopped and studied his face. "Robin I like that pink lipstick on you." Violet said pointing to his bright pink lips, that Starfire had given to him. "Oh, thanks." Robin said rubbing his hand on his lips. "Are you having fun?" Robin asked, his voice muffled. "Yeah I'm just tried." "Let me guess, Beast Boy has been playing that game this whole time" Robin said putting his hand down. "Am I that easy to read?" Violet asked laughing. "It's fine; he'll apologize tomorrow and then try to make it up to you." Robin said looking at Violet. "Your right." Violet said looking at the ground. Robin sighed. He hated seeing Violet upset. She was his closet friends and he hated knowing that all Beast Boy had to do was get off the game and spend time with her.

Robin picked up Violets' chin, knowing the perfect way to get her mind off it. "You should get a lot of sleep tonight; we have a big day tomorrow." Violet eyes grew wide. "What?" "Yeah we have battle front practice tomorrow." Violet turned invisible saying, "I need some air." Robin laughed. While trying to feel for Violet he said loudly, "Don't be too long, we're about to cut the cake!" "Robin! I got your drinks." Flamebird said trying to get through the crowd. "And that's my que for me to leave." Robin said bolting through the crowd.

Back at the couch Cyborg's car merged into Beast Boy's lane cutting him off. "Okay BB off the couch, you're out!" Speedy said clapping his hands. "Well what am I supposed to do now?" Beast Boy said standing in front of the screen, blocking Cyborg's view. "Well you could get out my way." "Or you could spend time with your girlfriend." Pantha said. "Oh yeah." Beast Boy said hitting his head. Speedy rolled his eyes. "Wow dude." Beast Boy laughed asking, "Has anyone seen her?" "I saw her with Robin, over by Aqualad." Cyborg said pushing Beast Boy out the way. The boys laughed as Beast Boy picked himself up off the ground. "Ha ha very funny." Beast Boy said walking away.

Beast Boy walked over to Aqualad feeling the tension between them take over (stupid never ending feud over who a better sea creature), making him forget the reason why he came over. Bumble Bee buzzed around him for a minute as Aqualad and Beast Boy had a stare off. Tramm rolled his eyes as he broke the silence by asking, "Beast Boy what do you want?" "Just wanted to know if you've seen Violet." Beast Boy said focusing only on Tramm. "Sorry, I haven't." Tramm said looking away. "I have." Aqualad said snapping his fingers. Beast Boy turned his head back to Aqualad. "She went to her room." Aqualad said smirking. It took every bone in his body not to wipe that smirk off Aqualad's face, but him being the bigger person said, "Thanks."

"Kid Flash? When did you get here?" Violet asked walking toward her room. Kid Flash flashed a romantic smile and pulled out a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world." Violet smiled, reaching her hand out to grab the gift. "Nope if you want the gift, you have to trade a kiss." Violet rolled her eyes. "Flash do you want Jinx to come in here and kill me?" Kid Flash grabbed Violets hand and pulled her in close. Leaning so he could whisper in her ear, his warm breath on her neck making her jump. "The kiss isn't for me, though you know I really wouldn't mind. This is Speedy gift, so if you want the gift, you have to give him a kiss." Violet held her breath, as Kid Flash brought her head up to put a gentle kiss on her lips. But stopped and giggled. "I still take your breath away."

Violet sighed and said, "Tell Speedy, I don't need the gift. But thanks for buying it, anyway." Kid Flash looked at her seriously and said, "One day you're gonna have to forgive him." Violet lowered her head to his chest and sighed quietly. She quickly looked up and smiled, trying to change the subject. "Well you should go enjoy the party. There about to cut the cake. I'll be there in minute, but I need to fix my hair and makeup first." Kid Flash smiled and caressed her cheek. "No way you're trying to make yourself pretty than you already are." Violet laughed and pushed Kid Flash away. "Go." Kid Flash laughed and quietly said, "Beast Boy is sure lucky." Violet walked into her room and nodded. "See ya later?" Kid Flash smiled and nodded.


End file.
